


The Killing Of

by BloodWhitePanther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst and Tragedy, Crisis of Faith, Dark, Dark Character, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Genocide, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodWhitePanther/pseuds/BloodWhitePanther
Summary: A short dark bit of writing about what happens to Hermione if Voldemort wins.





	The Killing Of

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings and concepts belong to the legal copyright holders. This is a fanwork, and I have not profited financially from its creation or distribution.

**Parricide – the killing of one’s mother and father.**

Before she goes to war, she takes their memories and sends them to live in Australia. Her parents will never remember her.

 

**Ecocide – the killing of the environment by overexploitation, pollution and war.**

Order against death, they all scourge the land with fiendfyre and murder until no one untainted remains.

 

**Vaticide – the act of killing a prophet.**

When Harry Potter dies and Voldemort remains, all hope is lost.

 

**Cervicide – the killing of deer.**

As the last gleam of his patronous fades, all light is lost forever.

 

**Homicide – the killing of a person.**

They kill, maim and capture as many mudbloods as they can.

 

**Lupicide – the killing of wolves.**

After all the mudbloods are captured or killed, they come for the werewolves. Greyback deserves what he gets but Lupin doesn’t.

 

**Giganticide – the killing of giants.**

When they come for the giants, it’s no surprise, but they fall harder than most.

 

**Democide – the killing of people by government.**

The Deatheaters rise through the ranks of parliament, killing those who stand in the way of their promotion.

 

**Genocide – the killing of an entire racial or ethnic group.**

The new government rounds up those mudbloods, half bloods and blood traitors who remain for slaughter.

 

**Liberticide – the killing of liberty.**

Yet, a few chosen thralls are kept alive as reminders; she is both notorious and unlucky enough to be one of them.

 

**Famacide – the killing of one’s reputation.**

After a few weeks, she answers to mudblood without tears of rage or sorrow; she is less than dust now.

 

**Gynocide – the killing of women.**

Under their callous and calloused hands, she forgets what it is to be a woman; they are more beast than men.

 

**Feticide – the killing of a fetus.**

Months later, when she knows for certain, she uses a rusty bit of wire to rid herself of the fetid horror growing slowly inside of her.

 

**Dominicide – the killing of one’s master.**

One day, he brings a knife into her cell; it’s his first real mistake. And although her palms slice open on the blade when she grabs it, she is laughing.

 

**Familicide – the killing of a family.**

After her master, she kills his mother, his father, his wife, his aunt — down to the last elf, none survive.

 

**Amicicide – the killing a of friend.**

Before she leaves, she incinerates those who remain in the dungeon, too weak to escape. It’s a kindness, she knows; Dean and Luna are among them.

 

**Androcide – the killing of men.**

She kills men indiscriminately, leaving a path of destruction in her wake, as there are no friends left.

 

**Tyrannicide – the killing of a tyrant.**

She would end him if she could, but she’ll never get close enough. There were no horcruxes left when Harry fell, but he’ll make more — if he hasn’t already.

 

**Omnicide – the killing of all humans to extinction.**

If she could cast a spell to end the world, she would.

 

**Deicide – the killing of a god.**

At night, she prays for the apocalypse until the moment she no longer believes.


End file.
